roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Change Log/Version 1
}} This is an archive of all changes made in Version 1. Version 1 1.4.6 * Fixed aiming behavior for unscoped bolt action sniper rifles * Fixed the delay in re-aiming after shooting a pump action shotgun 1.4.5 * Testing exploit patches 1.4.4 * Updated certain skin textures for Pattern and Uniform cases for better seamless transitions * Updated skin slot zone selection for MP5 1.4.3 * Fixed VSS Vintorez sight optics alignment (effective only in 1.4.3a servers due to version control issues) * Fixed SR-3M skin customation * Edited skin zones for SCAR family guns * Internal tag and moderation updates 1.4.2 * Modified certain textures in the MLG case to appear better * Reduced lag with gun skins by removing five out of six redundant texture objects, which mean the same skin was rendered six times ** Note: This only works for as long as we remain using FileMesh parts for guns. The reason for applying six textures before was because MeshParts required a unique texture object for each face. Filemeshes on the other hand only required one texture object, which automatically wrapped around all five other faces. 1.4.1 * Modified AUG A3 Para's recoil to be more vertical than horizontal * Redefined the Kriss Vector's recoil pattern (still experimental) * Added 2-round burst mode to Kriss Vector * Game mechanic changes to features while aiming down sights ** Added ability to switch firemodes while aiming ** Mosin Nagant can now fire and cycle rounds continuously while aiming ** Fixed animation issue with arms not moving in the shotgun pump animations 1.4.0 ''' * New skin cases ** Tier 2 "Worn & Torn" case ** Tier 5 "Grunge" case * Changed most transparent skin textures in the "Meme" case from having a white background to a default black background '''1.3.1 * Stat adjustments to Kriss Vector 1 ** Reduced and redefined aiming recoil pattern to reflect the internal recoil reduction system it has in real life ** Slight increase to maximum range 1.3.0 ''' * New Kriss Vector PDW unlocked at rank 100 added ** Note: Stats are highly experimental and maybe subject to change '''1.2.1 * Fixed M16A3 and M16A4 canted delta sight positioning 1.2.0 ''' * Added option to sell away skins for small amounts of credits as a way to quickly delete duplicates or unwanted skins ** Economics of this feature will be monitored and may be subject to change at any moment ** Current price formula is based on the price of the case key a skin belongs to ** Equation: (Rarity level / 4) * key price * 0.1 *** Rarity level is defined as: 1 (common), 2 (uncommon), 3 (rare), 4 (very rare) * Fixed an issue with the inventory scrolling bar going too far down * Removed an unnecessary popup hint when navigating items in the inventory '''1.1.3 - 1.1.7 * Internal bug fixes and security updates 1.1.2 * Spotting mechanic changes ** Reverted spotting target area to be as wide as before ** Spotting dot directly synced with enemy name tag *** If an enemy is spotted and your mouse is hovering over them, the red dot will disappear and their name tag will appear ** If enemy head is blocked by cover, red dot disappears until head is in line of vision again * New "spotted by enemy" notification ** Triggers when enemy uses spot (E) on you and has you marked ** Lasts for 15 seconds but an additional 3 seconds is stacked for every shot you fire while spotted (capped at 20 seconds) 1.1.1 * Added an experience bar in the menu, slightly reorganized the player stats card * First attempt to fix the issue where player scores are not resetting after a match * Fixed some minor typos in the menu 1.1.0 * New uniform themed cases: A choice between having customization or not ** Uniform and Uniform 2 cases: Tier II cases that contain standard military camouflage skin textures, but none of these skins are customizable ** Uniform* and Uniform 2* cases: Tier IV cases that contain the same set of standard military camouflage skin textures, but every skin, including common rarity ones can be customized. * Experimenting with fixed pricing of cases and keys to be simple to understand ** Fixed 10:1 ratio of cost in credits to robux *** Ex: A case for 100 credits can also be purchased for 10 robux ** Fixed 50:1 ratio of case cost in credits to case tier *** Ex: Tier I cases cost 50 credits, Tier II cases cost 100 credits, ect ** Fixed 2:1 ratio of cost for key prices to case prices *** Ex: If a case costs 100 credits, keys to that case will cost 200 credits 1.0.34 * Fixed seeing your own flickering name tag 1.0.33 * Fixed death camera issue for player suicide deaths teleporting back to the black lobby 1.0.32 * Fixed a critical purchase issue with attachments where the player would get disconnected after attempting to make a purchase ** Happens only when the player selects and deselects attachments in the preview screen, resulting in a table index that returns an empty string name for an attachment that the server actually attempts to look for and fails. 1.0.31 * Re-enabled the Day/Night cycle script (was toggled off for the Rogue One event) * Experimenting with the distribution for getting cases/keys to now be 60/40 as opposed to 90/10. Hopefully this will make skin acquisition more reasonable and appealing. More features for the skin cases may come in the future, such as potentially paying extra to select a desired gun for the skin to be applied on. 1.0.30 * New Glock 18 model to use meshes * AG-3 changes ** Changed the CSG model to now use meshes ** Tweaked the reloading animation sequence to look less awkward ** Hipfire recoil values have been adjusted to reduce physical gun recoil while increasing upwards camera recoil ** Updated its inspect animation * Updated inspect animations for these weapons: ** Dragunov SVU ** L85A2 / L86 LSW / L22 ** KSG-12 ** MP5K ** MG36 ** SKS 1.0.23-29 * Internal security patches 1.0.22 * Added search/sort functionality to inventory * Similar items in inventory display now stack to reduce clutter * Added option to disable textures for gun skins in first person (reduces shooting lag dramatically). Others will still be able to see the skins normally from third person. 1.0.21 * Fixed moderation commands * Fixed name tags not displaying the correct team for some players 1.0.20 * Added new internal moderation commands ** fuckmyshitupfam(name, reason), clears all the player's data permanently ** credits(name, money, reason), sets the credits ** rank(name, rank, reason), sets the rank * Fixed playerstates rank-up function to work correctly when multiple ranks are received at the same time * Buycredits networked function to force save (manualsave) playerdata after a purchase ** If the data fails to save then the credits will be given, but the ROBUX will be refunded such that if the credits are not saved, no ROBUX are stolen. ** Now uses ctr(credits) -> robux, meaning it can support an arbitrary number of credit purchases. * Sniper balance changes ** Intervention will now only one-hit kill in torso up to 50 studs. Headshots are one hit kill at any range. ** Remington 700 will now only one-hit kill in torso up to 30 studs. Headshots are one hit kill at any range. ** BFG 50 will now only one-hit kill any body shot up to 50 studs. Head and torso shots are one hit kill at any range. * Improved backup saving system ** If datastores are down at the time player leaves, the server will keep the player's data and re-attempt to save to datastores until successful before clearing it 1.0.19 * Star Wars Rogue One event concluded 1.0.18 * Emergency hotfix for crashing lag due to name tag fix attempt 1.0.17 * First attempt to fix name tags * Internal test to handle skins/cases that do not exist in old servers after receiving them in new servers * Fixed Machete inspection animation * Fixed an issue where if player dies while climbing a wall, gun remains out of sight no matter how many times player respawns * Fixed display issues for third person primary gun model in menu ** Not displaying the correct brickcolors of camo skins ** Primary gun model gets affected by secondary gun camo changes * Added feature to inventory page: Clicking skins will now give the option to directly edit the camo options on the skin's weapon. Selecting this will automatically overwrite the class loadout to the skin's weapon. If the skin's weapon is not part of the current class (i.e. AK47 is not found in RECON class), the loadout will automatically switch to the best pick first acceptable loadout option (i.e. If AK47 is selected and RECON is the current loadout, the ASSAULT loadout will automatically be selected and the primary loadout will become the AK47) 1.0.7 - 1.0.16 * Adjusted some server logic to prevent credits from being deducted in case of a failed purchase * Patched some inventory bugs of missing items * Fixed robux purchases for cases and keys * Slightly reduced lag caused by team names * Attempt to fix purchases incorrectly returning space cases/keys into the inventory when buying other items * Fixed a visual disappearing skin bug when leaving skins in the Trade-In selection (forgot a mishandled case in the previous patch) * Slightly toned down SKS damage back to 32 - 40 with a damage torso damage multiplier of 1.2x and head multiplier of 1.5x * Changed F5 key behavior to be an in-game suicide function * Fixed lasers not appearing in sniper scopes * Removed a watermark from the zebra skin * Removed case/key drops for ranking up to make it fair for high ranking players who have missed out on all the rank rewards 1.0.1 - 1.0.6 Many internal fixes * Fixed iron sights not being removed on the P90 * Fixed a visual duplicating skin bug when placing skins in the Trade-In selection * Attempt to fix name tags * Fixed AK family magazine reloads 1.0.0 After months of working on the UI release, it is finally out. There's a lot to cover. * All new main menu, featuring new camera effects and new button effects ** Main screen *** You can now see your currently equipped gear in the top right corner *** Your credits are displayed in the bottom right *** The bottom holds all of your statistics ** Loadout screen *** All weapons load into a dynamically adjustable menu *** Rotating your gun now automatically snaps back to where it originally sits **** You can also zoom in and out freely *** You can now preview locked weapons **** Locked weapons will grey out your screen **** A purchase button will be displayed at the bottom of your screen *** You can now view advanced statistics for your weapon **** This can be accessed by clicking the "Advanced" button *** A handy informative range chart for people who like seeing things visually *** Stat bar calculations corrected (though again, they are still a general guideline, and not to be taken as facts) *** Attachments can now be previewed on your weapon **** You can attach any specific attachment you want from each of the categories, then purchase them all in one go **** Attachments you don't own will grey out your screen * All new case and skin system ** You can now obtain cases and keys after matches *** Keys and cases are also purchasable with cold hard Credits, or you can skip the Robux -> Credits conversion and straight up just buy them with Robux *** Cases and keys are also obtainable as rank-up rewards ** Keys and cases are divided up into 5 tiers *** Each case has an increasingly more expensive price **** Higher tier cases are intended to be the most customizable of all, and highly coveted as a result ** Each case contains a variety of skins *** Skins are also divided up into rarities - common, uncommon, rare, very rare *** If you collect enough skins from the same case, with the same rarity level: **** Trade in 3 to get 1 skin of the same rarity **** Trade in 6 skins to get 1 skin of the next highest rarity ***** For example, 6 uncommon skins gets you 1 rare skin ** Skins can be applied to weapons to get your own personalized look for your gun *** Customizable skins can be tweaked even further by setting your own material, brick, and texture colors * Options menu ** Tons of new sliders for the end user to move around to optimize their experience *** We know shaders are laggy for some people, so they can be turned off *** Adjustable animation times to reduce computation costs on lower end computers Category:Change Log